A Father, A Friend, A Man
Scene One (Friday morning. Gumball wakes up.) Gumball: 'Happy Friday! ''(Darwin wakes up from his fish bowl.) '''Darwin: '''You're just saying that because today's Penny's birthday. '''Gumball: ''(defensively) No I'm not!...It's just...Friday...and all... '''Darwin:' So what are you gonna do on this special day? Gumball: 'Well I don't know. Wish her a good birthday...make a card...cake... '''Darwin: '''I know what you're going for, Gumball. You're gonna tell her just how much you love her! '''Gumball: '''What are you talking about? ''(He chuckles nervously.) 'Darwin: '''Gumball, we all know your little secret. '''Gumball: '''Whatever...let's head down for breakfast. ''(Down in the kitchen. Anais is already up and eating breakfast, Richard is fast asleep on the couch in nothing but his underwear, and Nicole has already left for work. Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin get some cereal.) '''Anais: '''So Gumball...today's Penny's birthday. '''Gumball: ''(bashfully)'' No it's not! Anais: 'You're gonna her you love her. '''Gumball: '''No I'm not! All I'm going to do is walk up to her and say straight to her face "Happy Birthday Penny." '''Anais: '''Gumball- '''Darwin: '''Anais, I already had this little talk with Gumball upstairs. '(Gumball gets two bowls and pours cereal into them.)'' 'Gumball: '''I mean, come on guys! I only got time to tell her "Happy Birthday." I got a lot on my plate. '''Darwin: '''That's a bowl. And there's only cereal in there. '''Anais: '''Gumball, what could you possibly be up to today? '''Gumball: '''Lots of things!... ''(He thinks.) 'Gumball: '...Homework...TV...I've got an...essay to write... 'Anais: '''Gumball, I don't see why it's such a big deal! '''Gumball: '''It's not a big deal! If it were I would tell you because you're my little sister. ''(He pinches Anais' cheeks.) 'Anais: '''Whatever...can we please be on our way to the bus stop? '''Gumball: '''Alright. ''(Gumball wanders off a bit.) 'Anais: '''Your backpack is in the living room next to Darwin's. '''Gumball: '''I know that! ''(Gumball and Darwin get their backpacks.) 'All: '''Goodbye Dad! ''(Richard lazily opens his eyes.) '''Richard: ''(tired) Goodbye kids! ''(He falls back asleep.) Scene Two (At the school.) Darwin: 'So, when are you gonna tell her? '''Gumball: '''I'm not going to tell her! What is there to tell?! '''Darwin: '''You keep saying that to yourself, but you know what's in there. '''Gumball: '''Can you just change the topic? '''Darwin: '''Alright, what about the homework last night? '''Gumball: '''Something besides that! '''Darwin: '''Alright, is there a movie you'd like to watch tonight? '''Gumball: '''I don't know what's on. '''Darwin: '''Well I don't either, we'd have to look. But if you ask me, I'd prefer something...steamy. '''Gumball: '''Darwin! ''(Darwin laughs.) '''Darwin: ''(laughing) I'm sorry Gumball...there's nothing else to talk about! '''Gumball: '''I'm going to class! ''(In Miss Simian's class. Gumball approaches her at her desk.) Gumball: 'Miss Simian, can I switch seats with Carrie? '''Miss Simian: '''You mean the back of the room? '''Gumball: '''Yes, I need to get as far away from Darwin as possible! '''Miss Simian: '''Why are you doing this? You're gonna tell Penny you love her? ''(Miss Simian breaks out laughing.) '''Gumball: ''(yelling) IT'S NOT FUNNY! '''Miss Simian: '(laughing) ''Who cares?! Just take that back seat! '''Gumball: '''FINE! ''(Gumball trudges over to the backseat where Carrie is sitting.) Carrie: 'I heard what the teacher was saying and- ''(She slips out a chuckle.) 'Carrie: '''I really hope you get what you want. ''(Annoyed, Gumball sits down in the seat as she gets up.) '''Gumball: (in his mind) Finally, some privacy. (He takes out a piece of paper.) Gumball: ''Now I can right a love poem.'' (He starts to think of what to say.) Gumball: ''Now let's see..."Roses are red, violets are blue, I think I'm in love with you."...NO! That's too overused!... "What really means the world to me is a very special peanut. She has antlers on her head and carries pom poms in her..." What rhymes with "peanut"?...Let's see...seanut...teanut...deanut...freenut...'' (Darwin passes down a piece of paper to the people behind him, it eventually gets over to Gumball.) Molly: ''(whispering) Psst... ''(Gumball looks up.) Molly: 'For you. ''(She hands him the note. Gumball opens it.) '''Gumball: ''(reading) I see what you're doing here. Got any good rhymes? ''(Gumball looks up angered at Darwin.) Gumball: ''(whispering) Darwin! ''(Darwin looks at Gumball from the front row, smiling mischievously) Gumball: '''What are you doing?! '''Darwin: ''(whispering) Don't ask me, ask yourself. ''(Miss Simian turns around and notices Gumball.) Miss Simian: ''(holding back laughter) Gumball!...I see you're passing notes! '''Gumball: '''No Miss Simian, I'm not- '''Miss Simian: '''Why don't you come up here and read to the class what you just couldn't wait 'till after class for! '''Gumball: '''No thanks, I'd much rather- '''Miss Simian: '''That wasn't a question! Get up here now! ''(She then slips a small chuckle. Gumball sighs and approaches the front of the class.) Gumball: ''(reading) "I see what you're doing here. Got any good rhymes?" '''Miss Simian: '''What rhymes? '''Gumball: '''None, madam. ''(Miss Simian looks over at Gumball's desk and notices a piece of notebook paper.) Miss Simian: '''I see we have a little poet in the room! '''Gumball: ''(nervously) NO! That's just my notes! '''Miss Simian: '''Why don't you read your little poem for us, Gumball! You might be the next Shakespeare! ''(Gumball is about to resist, but Darwin passes up the note to the front of the class.) Miss Simian: 'Thank you, Darwin. You're my life saver. ''(She looks over at Gumball.) 'Miss Simian: '''Don't let your talent be secret. Unleash your passion! ''(She bites her lip, now trying to contain her laughter. Gumball sees Penny in the corner and grows tense.) 'Gumball: '''There's no poem on this paper! Look! It's blank! ''(He shows the class the side of the paper opposite of the poem. Miss Simian snatches and starts to read.) '''Miss Simian: ''(in a girly voice) "What really means the world to me is a very special peanut. She has antlers on her head and carries pom poms...in her...beanut!" ''(She along with the entire class breaks out laughing. Gumball buries his face in embarassment.) Darwin: ''(laughing) A true poet! ''(Gumball slips out of the classroom without anyone noticing. Once outside he stumbles his way to the bathroom.) Scene Three (Inside the bathroom.) Gumball: ''(yelling) Stupid Darwin! Always has to ruin everything! And now he's ruined the only chance I ever got! ''(He kicks the trash can, but retracts his foot in pain.) Gumball: 'Stupid can! ''(He knocks the trash can over using his arms. He pants in anger before ceasing. He then approaches a bathroom mirror and looks into it.) 'Gumball: '''Know she knows!...I wanted to tell her nice and sweet!...But nope!...He just had to go in there and mess it all up! ''(A tear streams down his face, but he doesn't care. He's interrupted, though by the door. He's tried to fix everything up, but he sees it's Penny.) '''Gumball: ''(shakily) Oh...hey Penny....Didn't see you there. '''Penny: '''I saw you sneak out of the room. I kinda followed you here. '''Gumball: '''Oh, silly me! I guess I should check my surroundings next time. ''(He chuckles in an attempt to pass this off as humor.) Penny: Gumball...about that poem you wrote... 'Gumball: '''Yeah, pretty stupid, huh? '''Penny: '''Did you really write that for me? '''Gumball: '''I really wanted it to be better! You deserved it! But Darwin got in the way! '''Penny: '''Do I mean that much to you? '''Gumball: '''Yes...I mean...I've loved you since we first met years ago...You're the prettiest girl in this school...and I...want to be with...you... '''Penny: '''You know, Gumball...I've been feeling the same way. '''Gumball: '''You have? '''Penny: '''Yes, but I was too afraid of what you would think. '''Gumball: '''Oh, Penny! ''(The two of them hug.) '''Gumball: '''Happy Birthday! '''Penny: '''Thank you. Scene Four Category:Fanfiction Stories